1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for mounting electronic parts. Other embodiments relate to a head nozzle unit, which allows a pair of head nozzle parts to alternately and sequentially perform a series of mounting processes of picking up electronic parts and mounting the electronic parts, and an apparatus and method for mounting the electronic parts.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electronic part mounting apparatuses such as chip mounters are apparatuses that mount electronic parts on a printed circuit board loaded from outside the apparatuses at a preset mounting position.
The configuration of a conventional electronic part mounting apparatus is as follows.
The electronic part mounting apparatus includes a body having an XY gantry. Electronic part feeders such as tape feeders are detachably mounted on one side of the body.
Here, the electronic part feeders may be installed on a feeder base provided to the body to be arranged in parallel. The reason the number of electronic part feeders is plural is for feeding different electronic parts to the body.
The body is equipped with a conveyor for transferring the printed circuit board to a part mounting region of the body.
Further, the XY gantry is equipped with heads, which are installed to be movable along the XY gantry in X and Y directions. Each of the heads has a nozzle that receives the electronic part from the electronic part feeder and transfers the electronic part to the printed circuit board.
To increase the amount of electronic parts produced by a process of mounting the electronic parts on the printed circuit board using the electronic part feeders, a technique of installing two or more gantries on a single body has recently been studied.
In the body of a conventional electronic part mounting apparatus having two or more XY gantries, the XY gantries have four X beams and four Y beams, and four heads to move along the four X or Y beams.
The heads are independently operated in four working regions, i.e., four block regions, provided to the body.
Thus, each head independently performs a process of receiving an electrical signal from a controller, and mounting the electronic parts on a board at each block.
In this manner, when the conventional electronic part mounting apparatus performs different mounting processes using the plurality of heads, the amount of electronic products produced per unit time is increased. However, due to increases in the number of gantries and the number of heads, the entire area of the body is increased.
Further, the first and second block regions are interconnected by a pair of Y beams, and the third and fourth block regions are also interconnected by a pair of Y beams. Thus, the heads may come into physical collision with each other during moving along the Y beams due to erroneous operation control.